Save me from this life!
by 19Sakura
Summary: As I lay here dying... A lot of things crossed my mind.. 1. what was this curse really?, 2. would my evil mom really take care of the kingdom, And lastly..it was you...I thought of every moment we were together and if I would ever see you again EdwardXOc
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

As I lay here dying... A lot of things crossed my mind.. 1. what was this cures really?, 2. would my evil mom really take care of the kingdom, And lastly... it was...you...I thought of every moment we were together and if I would ever see your face one last time. But I forgot... your with her...I could never compare to her...you've knew her your whole life...how could I ever compete with that?

5 months before

Knock, Knock "Princess Yuri, your mother needs you pronto," She continues to knock on the door, "PRINCESS YURI, COME OUT NOW!" Still not getting any response she opens the door and see's the room's empty. " O no she got out again, My queen! Princess your has escaped!" She screams as she runs down the hall to my mom's room.

To where I am -----

I have my capped hoddie on trying to hide my hair so no one knows it's me. And trying to avoid big crowds. *sigh* "I just wish my mom would stop trying to set me up with these stupid princes, but as I remember.... she says that if I don't fall in love in six months my curse will start, I'm just wandering what this curse--," I was cut off by me running into this person, I feel to the ground and looked up to the person who I bumped into. He turned around and looked down to me, "I'm so sorry Mister! I should've looked where I was going instead of talking to myself!" He reached his hand out, "It's fine,"

-----Back to my mom,

"What? She's gone? GUARDS! Go and search for Princess Yuri do whatever you have to, to get her back,"

"Yes!" They run off,

Now back to me and the stranger -----

I grabbed his hand and he pulls me up. But as bad luck is always with me my hoddie fell off as he pulled me up. Everyone could see what I truly looked like. "Get her!" I turned around and saw mom's guards running towards me. I put my hoddie back on pretending they didn't see. But it was taken off by that guard. He grabbed me. "Damnit! Let me go,"

"No can do missy!"

"I SAID LET ME GO!" I opened my mouth and bit down on his arm. "OW!" He dropped me and grabbed his arm. "Why you little!" He raised his hand and rushed it towards me. But was stopped by that stranger I ran into. He knocked him out. "Come on lets go! There will be more on their way," He grabbed my hand and dragged me off. "Where are we going?"

"To a place were me and my brother stay at." We got to the place that he was talking about I walked through the door and sat down on the couch. Then the stranger that saved me sat on the same couch with me. "So why were those guys chasing after you?" I looked up at him in shock then back down to my lap. "Let's just say there trying to make me do something I'm not ready to do..."

"Oh...I'm Edward Elric by the way! Whats your name!"

"I'm Yuri! It's nice to meet you!" Then a big guy in a armor suit walked through the door. "And I'm Alphonse Elric," I giggled a little bit, I mean compared to Alphonse, Edward was tiny! But I shouldnt be talking because I'm as tall as Edward! "I'm Yuri! It's nice to meet you to Alphonse!"

* * *

A/N Thank you for reading! This is my first fanfiction! Plz tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2: I'm Yuri the weirdo!

Ty! For everyone who reviewed or read!

Yuri:Ed! Your Bill's here!

Ed:Alright Thank you! (he grabs the bill and see's that it's to expencive and he not have anof money XD)

Yuri: Uh Ed! Are you okay! U look scared or something!

To be continued at end of chapter XD

* * *

I awoke to the smell of smoke… I didn't know if it was just Edward who had burnt something. So I just feel back asleep. But as I drifted off…I felt a violent shake as if someone was trying to wake me. I jerked my eyes open to find Edward, He was the one shaking me! "Come on Yuri, We have to sneak out the back way…" He grabbed my hand again and pulled me. "Why don't we just you know us the front door!"

"Because their out there," "Who?" "Really? Who do you think?" I thought about for a second and then it clicked in my mind. "Oh! I got it! Those guard people! Sorry I'm a little slow," He laughed, "Obviously!" I was quiet for awhile, or so I think it was I wasn't in the zone XD "Yuri, you okay?"

"Huh! O sorry zoned out!"

"What? Are you okay?"

"Hai! Don't get you panties in a wad it, happens all the time," (A/N XD lol! Ed doesn't wear panties! Or does he O_O) I heard a snap, I jumped a little, "Will you quit doing that?"

"Nope! No can do! I can't help zoning out, just happens."

" O….kay, Well please try to stop because its weird!"

"That's what they call me! Yuri the weirdo!" 

"I can see why," Alphonse, me, and Ed got onto a train. I stuck my head out the window, "WOW! This is pretty! HIYA EVERYONE OUTSIDE!"

"Excuse me miss, could you please sit down so we can go…" I stuck my head back inside the train and looked to the lady. "Okayz," As she walked away I stuck my head back out… "Yuri get inside the train,"

I looked at Ed and stuck my tongue out. Then back outside. Ed then grabbed my shirt and pulled me into the train and closed the window. "Why must you ruin my fun! I've never been inside a "train" or what ever you called it,"

"You got to be kidding me," I giggled "Nope!" If I told them why I've never been in a train then they might treat me differently, so I'm not going to! And again I was in the zone! "Yuri! We're here,"

"Huh! O sorry bout that!" I looked around outside, "Were is here exactly?" Then a tall black haired man came out of the door, "Hello missy,"

* * *

XD I thank you again for reading my second chapter! I'm very greatful you want to read my story! We see who tat person is ^^ on chapter 3 but I might not be able to write this week have to do hw 3:

Ed:(thinking) _How am I going to pay for this?_

Yuri: (stares at Ed) Uh

Ed: Yuri I got it! We're going to have a garage sale!

Yuri: Uh but why would you want to sell a perfectly good garage?

Ed:(facepalms)

Its okay Ed! She'll get it eventually XD

To be continued next time x3 we'll see if Yuri will get it!


	3. Chapter 3: Where am I? DX SO CONFUSING!

Hey lookey here! I did have time to write! XD lolz! I was all worrying! I guess its because I write such sort chapters that I did have anof time XD

Ty! For reading it really means a lot! :D

I've thought of a title for my commic thingy XD Okay its EYA! (Edward Yuri ADVENTURE) Adventure ish my favorite word! Now where we last left Ed and Yuri, Ed said they should have a garage sell but Yuri didnt understand y Ed would want to sell a garage! Lets see if she got wat Ed ment XD

Yuri:(has been thinking for a couple hours,) OH! I GET IT! U meant you want to sell things infront of the garage or something! Right!

Ed:(facepalms) '_Took her long anof' _Yes Yuri, I want to sell things so we can pay those bills

Yuri: Who's these Bills? And y do you have to pay them?

Ed:(facepalms again) Didnt you give me bills? Yes! Yes you did!

Tbc Now back to the fanfiction XD,

* * *

Who is this person? I looked to Alphonse to Edward, back to Al and then Edward. They just kept staring at this person. I gazed back to this person, Who was he? Is he really that important? I had to no it was killing me! "Um, who are you?" He looked down to me, "I'm Colonel Roy Mustang, And who might you be?"

"Yuri! Pr-" I stopped couldn't believe I was about to say it! I put my hand to the back of my head, "Preasure to meet you sir! Hahahahaha." (A/N XD lolz Preasure instead of pleasure,) _'Weird girl,' Roy thought, _Few that was to close! I don't know what I would have done if he found out I was a princess that had escaped from the castle, I have to be more careful. (zone!) "Yuri we don't have time for that," Ed said as he snapped his fingers infront of me, "Huh! O sorry bout that again!" "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, She ah does that a lot" Roy just stood there staring at me like I was some kind of disease he didn't want to catch, Why must everyone think I'm so kind of freak show? I'm just a little special! "Come on Yuri, We'll leave you behind," Ed said as he walked away with Roy following right behind him. The only nice one in this group was Al! "Thank you for waiting Al!"

"Uh your welcome!"

"At least theres on nice person here huh Al!"

"Who?"

"You silly!"

"Oh! Thank you Yuri!" I couldn't help but to laugh at the youngest elric brother, Alphonse and I followed behind. "Guys wait up your going to fast,"

"I told you to hurry or I would leave you behind!" I stuck my tongue out at Ed, "MEANY!" I got down into running position, "What are you doing Yuri?" asked Al, "Ready, Set, GO!" I sprinted off, And passed Ed and Roy I turned my head back and said "FAST ANOF FOR YOU ED!" As I turned my head back I ran into someone, AGAIN, "Ow," I looked up and saw a huge guy! And when I say huge I mean HUGE! "I'm sorry Major Armstrong, she always as the tendency to run into people," Ed said as he looked to me. I jumpped up and turned to Ed. "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Ed just laughed, "I think you know! I mean you ran into me and thats how I'm stuck with you!" We continued this fight until Al said something. "Uh guys?"

"WHAT?" We both said at the same time, We both looked to Al who was pointing infront of us. Roy and Armstrong had already left us behind. WHAT MEANYS! "HEY WHY DID YOU LEAVE US?"

"I was letting you love birds talk and I thought you guys would want some privacy,"

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND OR WILL SHE EVER BE!"

"And like I would want a over rage person that can't be nice for once, as a boyfriend!" I crossed my arms and walked infront of them and didn't look back. WHAT A JERK! I can't belive that Roy thinks I like Edward! If I ever like a elric brother it would be Alphonse because Al is a sweetheart! But Ed is just a Over Rage jerkface! Gosh!

* * *

Ty again for every1 that read! It means so much to me! Im very proud of this chapter! XD I love it! lolz!

Yuri:O ya! Jeez don't get your panties in a wad, shortie!

Ed: WHERE THE SAME HEIGHT!

Yuri: Or are we (giggles)

Ed:(facepalms) Yes...Yes we are...

Yuri: Oh ya! (laughs) My bad!

Tbc!


	4. Chapter 4 I'm so sorry!

CHAPTER 4! XD I guess I could do EYA!

Ed:Few! I'm glad I got these bills paid!

Yuri: Hahaha ya! Now we can we go to mc donalds! :D IM HUNGRY!

Ed: But I dont have any money left from the garage sale!

Yuri: Uh Ed we didnt have a garage sale! We sold things in front of the garage! DUH SILLY!

Tbc

Alright Fanfiction time XD

* * *

"Uh brother maybe you should apologize, you kinda hurt her feelings," Ed looked to Al, "I don't think so! If anyone should apologize it's her. She called me over rage. So, I will not apologize until she does first," Ed turned back around and continued to walk into the building. "But Brother!"

"Come on Al," Ed had said, but he didn't seem so happy, maybe something was really bothering him.

I sat in Colonel Roy Mustang's office, remembering what I had said to Ed. _'Like I'd would want an over rage as my boyfriend,'_

Those three words repeated in my mind '_An over rage, over rage, over rage,' _"GOD! How could I have been so mean?" I said to myself. Then I got out from my chair and started to walk to the door, "Where do you think your going Miss. Yuri?"

"Uh…sorry Colonel Mustang but I have to leave," after I said that I opened the door, '_I must find Ed! And apologize for saying those things.'_

To Ed -

'_I can't take it anymore being so mean to her.' _Ed stopped in his tracks. "I'm sorry Al, go on with out me. I'll catch up with you later!" Ed sprinted off, '_Were is she? I have to apologize before this guilt kills me!"_

Back to me _-_

I ran down hall to hall, Ignoring anyone that tried to slow me down. I only had one goal, and that nothing was going to stop me! Or so I thought. I ran into, ANOTHER person. But this time, I landed ontop of them.

"You always have tendency to run into people. huh?" I looked up to the man who I was ontop of. "Ed?" I felt tears run down my face, as I buried my head into his chest. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't of called you over rage!" I continued to cry into his chest. Until he grabbed my shoulder and pulled me up, "It's fine, But I have something to tell you too," He sighed. "I-I'm sorry too," I looked at him in shock then again I buried my head into his chest and cried. I felt so much better apologizing. '_Few! I'm glad that's over I didn't think I'd make it The guilt was killing me!,'_

BAM! ITS FINISHED! CHAPTER 4 IS FINALLY FINISHED! IM SO HAPPY! :D WOO! I wont to ty so much for reading! It means so much to me! U have no idea! x3

EYA!

Ed: I guess I do have a little money left!

Yuri: YAYY! MC DONALD TIME! (to mc donalds -)

Ed: Go ahead and order first Yuri

Yuri: Ty Edward! Um I would like a cheese burger with out the cheese!

Ed:(facepalms) So u want a plain buger?

Yuri: NO I WANT A CHEESE BURGER NO CHEESE!


	5. Chapter 5 Random times with Elrics!

I know I wrote this one really fast! But I knew what to write after the fourth chapter, so I did XD

And Thank you for reading! O and Idk what to put on the Eya today! But I guess sence I havent done a disclaimer Ill do it now XD

Sakura: :D Ty! So much for reading!

Yuri: YAYY! People reading ish just amazing!

Ed: You to are just to hyper in the morning!

Sakura: Shut up Ed!

Ed: Huh!

Sakura: O nothing! Love you Ed!

Yuri: Anyway! Sakura doesnt own anything! Besides me and the story line! And plus if she did! :D I would be there right Sakura!

Sakura:Maybe! XD Yesh! You would be there! Now on to the fanfiction!

* * *

Alphonse and Colonel Mustang ran to were, Ed and I were. When they saw us still in the same position we were in for a few minutes. Ed arms going around my waist and me laying in his lap with my head in chest crying. They nearly laughed. "HAHA, I thought you didn't want Yuri as your girlfriend I see you have a change of heart! Seeing the way you're holding her, and how long you've been," Roy said with a smirk. Ed blushed and let me go, I took my head off of Ed's chest. And wiped away my tears, we sat by each other not once looking at one another. "Um…We should get some rest. Because we gotta go onto the train tomorrow,"

"H-Hai! Ed-chan," I got up, no idea were I had to go. "Uh Yuri, our hotel is this way!"

"Huh! O! HAHAHA! I knew that I was just making sure you guys knew!" Sure! Of course I knew! I know everything HAHAHAHA! Like I really do! Alphonse, Ed, and me got to the hotel. "Alright! Yuri you get that bed and I get this one!" Ed said as he plopped down on it. "What 'bout Al!" I said as I sat on the bed. Ed looked to Al, the to me. "Uh I'll just sleep on this chair here," I looked to Al "But that's not fare! 'Bout you sleep here, on the bed. And I sleep on the chair?"

"Oh! No! No! No! It'll be fine, go ahead and sleep there."

"Hai! I guess so," Al sat down on the chair. I laid down on the bed and fell asleep, I awoke the next morning. Panting, and breathing very heavily. Ed had sat down beside me looking at me with a worried expression upon his face. "Yuri are you alright? What's wrong?" I looked to Ed and smiled, "Yep! Nothing to worry 'bout," Ed sighed, "Don't scare me like that!" I remembered the dream I had. My mother turned into slaves, and ruined the kingdom. And me, I was under water and I had a tail fin. What could this have meant? "Alright Yuri! If your alright then dressed because we're bout to leave!"

"ALRIGHT! :D" I scrambled out of bed, and grabbed my brush and clothes. (they kinda looked like school girl clothes.) As I put my clothes on I looked into my very light long blonde hair. Was a huge mess! I bushed it and put it in a pony tail, That way it won't get in the way!

I got out of the bathroom and Ed staring at me from the corner of his eyes, "So guys! You ready to get going!"

"Uh… yeah sure," Ed said, we got to the train station. "Yayy! The fun train! I can't wait to get inside!" I jumped up and down, I love trains! And this time Ed won't ruin my fun! "Yuri your not sticking your head through the window got it?" I looked at Ed, "Fine,"

"Seriously! I feel like her-" I ran inside the train, "dad, Hey don't run!" Then Ed came in with Al right behind him. Ed searched for me, "Mister please take your seat!"

"Um sure," Ed said. Then he took the closes seat, He and Al could find. "Guess I'll find her later!"

"Find who later?" said a girl next to Edward. "Yuri,"

"O! She must be very pretty!"

"Yeah She sure is," The girl giggled, Then Ed turned he sat next to. "Huh! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YURI?" "I've been here the whole time! And thank you for calling me pretty," Ed blushed, "Hehe! Your so cute Ed! I mean the way you blush every time someone says something 'bout you and me! It's so cute! Btw Al! When are you going to take the armor off?" Ed looked to Al then to Me. "O! He can't it's part of his training,"

"Mmm-hum," I got up and sat next to Al, I pulled his helmet off, (but no one saw XD) When I saw no one inside and the blood signy thingy (A/N She doesn't no about Alchemy!) I put Al's helmet back on, and looked to Ed. "You guys didn't have to hide it from me you know!"

"Uh…. I guess not," Then I walked over to Ed, and pulled his sleeve up. And saw the mechanical arm, "Yep! You guys didn't have to keep to from me!" I laughed!"


	6. Chapter 6 Ed's better off without me

Ty! Every1 who read and reviewed!

Eya!

Yuri:Say!Ed how 'bout we go to a game acade thingy! I'll pay!

Ed:(sigh) Sure!

Yuri:YAYY! (so they go to the acade)

Yuri:Ed hand me a quarter!

Ed:Okay (Ed hangs Yuri a quarter)

Yuri: Ty! (Yuri keeps trying to put it in the quarter return slot)

Yuri:Ed-chan it won't fit!

Ed:Yuri it doesn't go in that one

Yuri: O! No wonder it wouldnt fit!

XD Tat happened to me! With my special ed brain, Alright to the fanfiction!

* * *

It was time for us to leave the train, I still had no clue were we where or what we where doing here. "Alright we're here! Now I can get my automail fixed," Huh what does he mean fixed? This kind of stuff confuses me! "Come on Yuri," I looked to Ed, he and Al were walking ahead. "Hey wait up you meany-heads." I caught up with them. We got to a shop, I think this is were Ed is getting his arm fixed. We walked inside. "Hey Winry!"

"Hey Ed! What brings you here?" Ed lifted his arm and laughed. The girl, who's name I think was Winry, got really mad. "WHAT YOU DO THIS TIME ED?" She threw a wrench at Ed. And when it hit him in the head he fell to the ground. I ran to him, "HEY! That wasn't very nice!"

"Oh really! And who are you?"

"I'm Yuri! And it's not a preasure to meet you! Because you are a big meany!" (A/N XD The word preasure again! Guess she didn't want to be tempted to say princess,)

"What the hell is wrong with you? Are you stupid or something?" I smiled, "Nope! I'm a weirdo and I'm proud!"

"That's not a very good thing to be proud of!"

"Yeah! Well who cares what you say? You just a big meany!"

"Why you!"

"Guys stop! It doesn't help to fight over what's right and what's not!" Al said as he separated us. "Humph, Fine!" I crossed my arms and walked outside. I needed to be alone for awhile, '_Why did Ed need to get his arm fixed there? Does Edward like this girl?' _Just the thought of thinking that Ed liking someone made me feel… weird. "Why do I feel like this? I don't understand," I sat down on a wall of a house. "Because you my friend are jealous!" I looked up and saw a person with a palm tree hair due looking thingy. And I couldn't tell if it was a dude or a chick. "Wh-Who are you?"

"You'll find that answer out in time, But you know you're jealous right?"

"Jealous? Jealous of what?" He/She sighed.

"Edward and Winry," I looked away from him/her. "I have no idea what your saying, I don't care if Ed likes Winry, He can like who ever he wants,"

I stood up and turned away, The dude/chick pushed me to the wall. "I just came to worn you, that he will betray you for that girl," I looked away from what I figured out was a dude, who really needed to change his look, "I don't believe you, Ed would never do that!" I tried to get away from his grasp but he pushed me harder against the wall. I cried from the pain. He covered my mouth, "I only came here to worn you, He WILL betray. I am positive. Because he loves this girl," With that he poofed, I fell to the ground gasping for air. Why would I care if Ed loves Winry, it's not my business if he does. But those guys words hurt.

To Envy

"So Envy did you tell Yuri?" asked Lust.

"Of course I did!"

"Did you tell her to come here if it happened?"

"Damnit! No I didn't."

"What good are you Envy?"

Back to me

It started raining as I walked these streets, depressed, lonely, and confused. I didn't know if I should go back but I had no choice, I had to go back to so I could be next to Edward. But I don't know right now how I feel bout him but I wont let that Winry take Ed away! Ed was my first friend, I never had a friend that wanted to be friends with me because I was me but because of who I am. I continued to walk to the automail shop thingy.

2 hours later,

"Ed why'd you bring her?"

"Because she couldn't go back to where she came from"

"But Ed, she's to retarded and-"

"Yuri is stupid, weird, and get's in the way a lot but I-," Winry kissed Ed, I threw down the flowers I had bought to apologize to Winry for before. I ran off, Ed looked to me. "Yuri wait!" Why am I running? I said I didn't care if Ed liked Winry, so why does my heart have so much pain? I sat down on the side of a building again. And tears running down my face. The sky was crying too, must be sad that I'm being selfish and wont let Ed be happy. I looked up to the sky, "Maybe I should go away, I'm only a burden to Ed-chan…" I got up and started to walk to my village, _'Ed-chan is better off with out me… I'll just go home.' _

* * *

XD I finally got it done! Ty to my friend Alexis who didnt let me forget to write it today! I got rely destracted x3

Yuri: Aww tats sad! I would never leave my Ed-chan for that Winry-baka! (glomps Ed)

Ed: Yuri please get off! And why am I kissing Winry!

Sakura: BECAUSE ITS MY STORY AND I SAY UR GOING TO KISS YOU NOW IF YOU DONT SHUT UP IM GOING TO MAKE ROY KILL YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER

Ed: You wouldn't

Sakura: O yes I would! Now be quite!

Ed: Yes ma'am


	7. Chapter 7 Ed's true feelings part 1

And as it happened before I got destracted alot 3: gosh Im such a chowder head!

Sakura: DISCLAMER! :D I don't own fma or any of those characters! I only own my Oc Yuri and the story line!

Ed: You really need to start taking your medication so you can focus more!

Sakura: :O Wat I tell yah Ed? SHUT UP! Geez! *puts tape on Ed's mouth*

Yuri: Awww! Poor Ed-chan *pats Ed's head*

Sakura: ANYWAYS! Lets get back to the fanfiction

* * *

Two hours before…

Ed and Winry were cleaning the shop, Winry couldn't believe Ed would have brought me here. But she couldn't bring up the courage to ask Ed. For she thought that he'd say he loved me. Ed looked to Winry, "What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh nothing!" She smiled at him, then continued cleaning.

Two hours later,

Winry couldn't take it anymore she needed to ask, "Ed why'd you bring her here?" Ed looked to Winry, "Because she couldn't go back to where she came from," Winry looked up to Ed. And she looked shocked. "But Ed she's retarded and-," I walked down the street and saw Ed and Winry talking, I hid behind a wall outside. I had stopped to buy Winry some flowers to apologize for before. (Ed cut Winry off.) "Yuri is stupid, weird, and get's in the way a lot but I-," After I heard those words I closed my eyes and tears ran down my face. I looked back to Winry and Edward. And that's when I saw Ed kissing Winry, I couldn't believe what I had just saw. My heart ached so much. I couldn't think of what else to do so I just ran. As I always do run from my problems. "Yuri wait!" I had heard Ed say. But I couldn't wait, I couldn't even stop. He wished I didn't see, so did I. Ed tried to run after me but was stopped by Winry. "Just let her go, If she wants to come back she will." Ed and Winry walked inside I sat down on a building wall. I looked up to the sky, tears still going down my face. "Maybe I should go away, I'm only a burden to Ed-chan…"I got up and started walking to my village. But stopped in my tracks. "Aww poo! I forgot my stuff back in Winry's shop." I sighed and wiped the last tear that ran down my face. "I guess I'll go back. But I'll to go when everyone's sleeping." I had totally forgot Alphonse couldn't sleep. I walked into the shop.

'_Okay… They should be in there rooms. And if I could just sneak into the room where I left my stuff-' _I was cut off of my train of thought by a familiar voice. "Uh Yuri, What are you doing?" I looked behind me…It was Al. I looked down kinda depressedly. "I'm sorry Al…But I have to leave. And never come back."

"What? What do you mean?" Tears started to roll down my face at Al's concern tone of voice. How could I be doing this to Alphonse? He just doesn't understand why I have to…

"I'm sorry Al. I wish you and your brother luck on whatever it is your doing." I bet I sounded stupid because my voice was all shaky. I ran into the room grabbed my stuff and ran out the door as fast as I could. I can't believe I just did that to Al. He probably thinks I'm a huge baby. I turned around one last time to say goodbye to my friends. (Edward and Alphonse NOT Winry XD)

'_Goodbye my friends… I hope you find it is your looking for. This is the last time any of you will see me. I'm not going back to my home but I'll live in the village under cover so don't worry. And Edward I hope your happy with Winry…Don't come after me please Ed.' _I turned back around and started walking to my village. As I got there I felt a huge pressure as if I was unwanted there. But as I walked in I went to the barber shop and chopped of my long blonde hair and now its to my shoulders. And I dyed it so now it's white instead of blonde. And now my eyes are red because I got some contacts. And the reason I changed my look is so that no one would find out who I was, and if someone asked me what my name was I would say Binki just cause I think its so cute! I found that house that I first meet Edward. And I built it back up and moved in, I know it sounds crazy that I did that but I guess it was the closet thing I had to a home. A real home!

Five months have passed and still no one had found me. I was happy, I didn't once think of Edward... Or my past with him. I still didn't make any friends but I guess that's okay! As long as Ed-chan is happy I'll suffer. I walked outside and saw a huge crowd bickering. I ran up to one of the people and asked "What's happening?" The guy looked to down to me, "A blonde haired kid is trying to kill the queen!" Blonde haired kid? Ed-chan?

"Sir please tell me what this kid looks like! Describe him to be please!"

"Well lets see, He's bout your height. Uh blonde hair that goes into a braid and golden eyes." My eyes grew bigger, Ed-chan.

"Please tell me, where is he?" He pointed up ahead of the crowd and past the castle my old non-home. "Thank you sir!" I ran infront of the crowd and saw Ed-chan and my mother. _'I just have to get to him in time! Before its to late!' _I ran even faster and this time tears flew off my face! _'I'm coming Ed-chan'_

* * *

Sakura: Cliffhanger! :D Srry bout they lateness and my chowder head 3:

Ed:Mhm!

Sakura*looks to Ed and rips tape off* What is it Ed?

Ed: Is said, Took you long anof what 'bout a month!

Sakura:*grabs a knife from knife collection and puts it up to Ed's neck* What you saying Ed? *gives Ed the death glare*

Ed:*scared out of his mind*Y-YOUR A-A CR-CRAZY BITCH!

Sakura:Your point! *takes knife off*

Yuri:*comes out of zoning out* Aww! Poor Ed-chan! *pats his head*

Ed:*pissed* Thanx for helpping Yuri!

Yuri:*doesnt get what Ed meant by tat* YOUR WELCOME ED-CHAN! :D I'm very helpful!

Sakura: ANYWAYS! See u next time on Chapter 8!


	8. Chapter 8 Ed's true feelings part 2

I'm so terrible sooorrry! I no Im RELLLLY late Ive had looots of problems tat ive been going through! Dnnnnt killl meee pllllz DDx!

Ed:Plz dooo

Sakura:Noooo plz Its my fault I nyuuuu

Yuri: Its okey Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan owns me and the story buuut nooot Fma:)

* * *

I continued to run, I thought of nothing else but to get to Ed. I had my sword at my side just incase I had to fight off my mother .( A/N The Kingdom Yuri's from the royal family are sword masters .) I got up to the top of where I knew Ed and my mom where . I looked around and my mother was no where to be seen . The whole place looked like a bomb went off . I didn't see Ed-chan anywhere , then I felt a hand on top of my foot . Everything in my mind told me NOT to look down , but I did . And what I saw was so overwhelming . I got down on my knee's and took Ed-Chan's hand . Then he lifted his head , and put his automail arm on my face then smiled . "M-My Beautiful Lily ," (A/N Yuri means Lily ! :D) I put my other hand on top of his automail that was on my face. Tears fell down my face ,I smiled . "I finally found you," He coughed up blood . "Ed ! Be careful please !"

He grabbed a piece of my hair . "Yo-You cut your hair and -," He was quiet for awhile then I interrupted the silence . "Ed-,"

"An-And you died it ?"

"Y-Yes," He put his arm down . "Why?"

"Ed?"

"Why did you leave?" I was quiet I couldn't think of the words to say . "I-I didn't wanna get in the way of Winry and-,"

"I don't like Winry ."

"Oh… but I saw you kissing her ,"

"Winry….she kissed me . And besides…..I like someone other than her ,"

"Who?" Ed-chan pupils where dilating "Ed? ED?" He fell unconscious . "No…No Ed-chan…Don't….Don't leave me. Don't go away forever like my father….Please," My tears fell faster , I picked up Ed's head and put it on my lap . My hands where covered in Ed-Chan's blood . Naturally I would go wash my hands for an hour or more . But now….now I was with Ed and that's all that mattered . He hasn't moved an inch since I put him in my lap . I was loosing hope…. My mother is going to pay for taking another person away from me . Then I felt Ed's hand fall from mine . Does this mean ? No he really can't be…can he?

"Edward ? EDWARD !" The I jerked up and opened my eyes. "Edward…" Then I looked over and saw a pair of golden eyes next to my bed . "Edward?"

"What?" I couldn't hold them back the tears fell down my face as I embraced him . "I thought you left me !"

"What are you talking about? You're the one who left me." "And I shouldn't have I'm sorry Ed-chan! I just…Don't wanna get in the way anymore…"

"Forget it ! Just come with me.." He grabbed my hand and drag me out my door. "Where you the fudge balls you taking me Ed-chan? Hehe Fudge Balls," Zoned out, "What the hell is your problem?" I heard those harsh words and zoned back in. I looked into Ed-Chan's eyes they were so harsh . There is no way this could be Ed-chan . This guy his voice, eyes, movement the real Ed-chan was kind annd sweet sure he sometimes he geets frustrated with me but I don't think he'd ever hurt me. But this Ed-chan I believe he wanted to and meant me great harm. "Wh-Where are you taking me?"

"That is none of your concern." He led me into this place that was abandoned. What was this I was feeling inside? I knew I was terrified but…I don't know. Ed-chan if your somewhere near please come and save me. "Alright we're here.'' He turned and faced me what was he planning? His face got closer to mine then his lips touched mine it was so brutal I wanted him to stop. "P-Please don't do this anymore,"

"What was that?"

"Stop this please!" His face got pissed . "You little ungrateful bitch!" He pulled something out of is pocket . I couldn't see what it was but I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. Then I fell to the ground, I started to wonder if this was it.. Would this rely be the end for me ? If I would ever get the chance to find out the curse and stop my evil mother. Annnd then I thought…About you Ed-chan would I ever see your face that haunts my dreams . "Yuri? What did you do to her?" I looked over to where that voice was coming from was it rely? I began to lose sight but I haad to find out who it was then a spark of luck came when it was….! Ed-chanJ the guy I am in love came to rescue me?

"You bastard! What the fuck did you do to her? I will kill you!"

"In time you will," He then disappeared. I was getting worse…I was fighting it I wanted to see Ed-chan's face by mine before I let this thing take me . Ed-chan looked over in my direction. "Yuri…"He ran to my side. And picked up my head, "Yuri please don't die on me. I lost you once I don't wanna lose you again…"

"Ed-chan…I'm sorry….I-I don't know why but when I saw…..you…..and Winry…. My heart haaadd the worst pain ever…..And I wanted to tear you and her apart from each other but I didn't want to…..do….thaat and-"

"I don't and never will like Winry like that." I've heard that from different "Ed-chan's" but hearing it from the real one just…..made me happy. "I love you Ed-chan.J" And before he said anything a blue light shot down and aimed for me. My body lifted into the air then like magic I grew a fishtail. Was…Was…This….The….Curse?

* * *

The nxt chapter WILLL be up sumtime. Nooot in the nxt couple of months. Buuuut sumtime this weeeek or nxt week Immma goood girl!:D Review annd Fave Thank you(stilll nyuuu killin Sakura:3)


End file.
